Random Inuyasha Moments
by jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo
Summary: THIS STORY IS IN DEDICATION TO ALL OF THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED OR MADE I JAZU OR ONE OF MY STORIES A FAVOURITE! There is a random moment involving Inuyasha in each chapter, for example the first is about Kag, Inu & Sess where Kag is a hanyou. *ON HOLD!*
1. Chapter 1

Random Inuyasha Moments

Hi peeps, this is my present to you and the more reviews I get from any of my stories, the more moments I add, so enjoy!!!

Chapter 1 – Random Inuyasha Moment 1

Okay just to let you know before hand, Kagome is a hanyou in this one!!!

Kagome knew she hadn't been home for a while and decided now was better than ever to leave.

"Inuyasha I'm going home," "WHAT!" screeched the hanyou abruptly leaping to his feet.

"I said I'm going home and you know what that means, don't stop me, don't follow me and definitely don't you dare say another word. I've had it being here with you alone whilst the others get a break and yet you have to lug me around over Japan so Koga doesn't try to mate me! I've had it and I CAN go home so don't say that I CAN'T!" retorted Kagome as Inuyasha grinned.

"Fine I'll let you go home on one condition," "OH REALLY AND WHAT'S THAT!" asked Kagome her eyebrow raised towards the hanyou.

"We'll fight, hand to hand, no claws or weapons; just hand to hand combat." agreed the hanyou who suddenly felt confident that the miko would agree and that he would win.

"Fine, on the count of three we fight." agreed Kagome, little did the hanyou know that she knew hand to hand combat very well for she in fact had learned it as a young child and still remembered EVERYTHING she was taught.

"Ichi – 1, Ni – 2, SAN! - 3!" bellowed Kagome before Inuyasha ran behind her in attempt to knock her down from her feet yet she knew sensing his aura and his intentions so she jumped and twisted, landing her fist on Inuyasha's currently bruised cheek. Sliding back Inuyasha growled, and cracked his claws, noticing this Kagome frowned and knew he was getting frustrated.

"Feh, you got lucky. I'll make sure I don't miss this time." grunted Inuyasha before rushing forward, his fist intent on 'lightly hitting her', for he knew she could heal herself after the battle but when he pushed his fist forwards, Kagome dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it uncomfortably so he was trapped.

"Give it up. Inuyasha I've won and you know it. You're trapped and if I do let go and you even attempt to hurt me, you'll really regret it.

"Feh, don't be so sure I can still prevent you if I do this." shouted Inuyasha but unfortunately for him Kagome had well-beforehand read his aura. Only one way to stop him.

"Inuyasha," she growled in warning but the hanyou didn't heed any attention to it,

"That's it. Sit Boy!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha plummeted into the rock hard ground creating a 13 feet deep crater.  
"I warned you and did you listen, no. I'm going home." whimpered Kagome picking up her bag and running into the forest, disappearing into the trees as she raced away home.

Sesshoumaru had witnessed the whole scene, already knowing about Kagome's hanyou form due to she'd wished to become stronger through the jewel so she could protect both youkai and mortal; the jewel had complied and granted her wish, thus Kagome became a hanyou. When he saw the hanyou plummet into the ground, it tickled his funny bone and he just couldn't resist walking up to the crater containing a very sore Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru! What...do...you...want?" growled Inuyasha spitting out dirt in between every sentence.

"It seems you little brother lack what it takes to overtake your own kind." sneered Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

Little did they know that Kagome was a sitting high upon a branch witnessing their behaviour, grinning she reached into her pocket and drew the blue necklace, chanting, it suddenly disappeared and reappeared around Sesshoumaru's neck, it was then she made her appearance known.

"Hanyou." she said softly before Sesshoumaru astonishingly fell into a 50 feet crater.

Inuyasha laughed loudly.

"You think it's funny do you, osuwari hanyou," Bang, bang! The sounds of a youkai and hanyou crashing further into the Earths core was heard.

"There now if I come back and find either of you fighting, I will personally send you through earth to the other side!" shouted Kagome, walking off and leaving the stunned lord and hanyou to grovel over the situation they were in.

The End!

I know that one was just weird but it was all I could think of in such a short time, but I liked it when Kagome sent Inu after he laughed at Sesshou, I thought it was kinda funny. In truth I'm not the best at humour which is why I prefer romance or listening to those who ARE good at humour, feel free to review of give me some ideas, I'm sure they're better than this, it can be insulting to any character, Sorry even though I'm a Sesshy fan I just had to hurt him too, it was only fair!!!

Jazu xoxo /-.-\"


	2. Chapter 2

Random Inuyasha Moments

HI!!! Yes this is the second chapter of Random inu moments so you guys better enjoy it for making me go to all of the trouble I......I of course am......KIDDING!!! Yeah I'm a bit hyperly loony, what am I kiddin' I'm always loony! Well plz enjoy the 2nd random inu moment!

Chapter 2 – Random Inuyasha Moment 2

Sesshoumaru sat patiently under the shadow of a large sakura tree, watching his young ward dance under the blossoms in pure bliss. Suddenly she stopped her twirling and looked towards Sesshoumaru, her lord, her savior, her only family. Sesshoumaru sensed her curiousity; flicking a strand over his shoulder gracefully and bringing his full attention towards the young child he watched as Rin snapped out of her daze.

"Milord, where do babies come from?" asked Rin innocently, Sesshoumaru became a bit, no he couldn't be; but he was, Sesshoumaru the ice prince – feared by all was afraid! Deciding that ignoring her would not do as he was the Western Lord and had attained the ability to use respect, it was respectful he would be.

"Rin why do you wish to know?" questioned Sesshoumaru as Rin smiled, yes she smiled but it wasn't one of her euphoric, beaming ray of a sunshine smile, no, it was a saddened and disturbed smile of lost; Sesshoumaru had definitely seen one of such as was the influence his ignorant father had caused, pouring all of his love into that half-breed and it's wench for a mother, whilst his father loved them, the great Inutaishou had ignored his first son, treating him like he were a student under his training and that he was, yet his father showered him with strict behaviour and no love or care at all. Rin looked towards her lord and saw him deep in thought, seeing the hurt within his golden orbs she decided to answer the unanswered question.

"I remember another family in the village I once lived in, the boys would tease me saying that I had no parents and that I would never have a sister or brother because of such. That's why I was curious, I've never had a sister or brother and was hoping to know where babies came from so I could have a sister or brother too." replied Rin sadly as Sesshoumaru became immensely afraid.

How was he to tell her Rin could not have a brother or sister because of the mating ritual, how was he meant to, ah but there was that little fox kit who was mothered by the hanyou miko of the shikon no tama. Surely she would allow Rin to visit him once a week and play with him. Yes he believed she would, amusement within his eyes he finally used this answer to cheer the young one before him.

"Rin a baby is formed through magic. If you wish we shall visit my half-brother's group so you may play with the fox kit under the miko's care. Would this come to an agreeable choice?" suggested Sesshoumaru as her sad smile became the overly joyful grin which basically plastered itself on her face.

"I would like that very much my lord." replied Rin bowing as Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked.

Sesshoumaru: 1, Everyone else: 0. Only the powerful tai-inuyoukai could come up with such to please his young ward, who else could be under such a predicament?

The End.

Well that was my 2nd one to be created, thank you for the reviews, I'm still open for ideas and if you guys read my profile, there is a message about this particular series which will hopefully make all highly amused!

Jazu xoxo /'.'\


	3. Chapter 3

-1Random Inuyasha Moments

Yes hello tomodachi and my fellow readers! This is the first update I've done for a while and due to so much writers block, all of my stories have been progressing slowly! Please enjoy this for your own simple amusement!

Jazu chan xoxo

Chapter 3 - Discoveries For The Perverted!

Kagome and Inuyasha had been arguing non-stop most of the day and now as they reached a forest Inuyasha had dismissed himself from the group saying that he would be back shortly. Kagome being suspicious and feeling guilty decided to follow after the hanyou who as tough ashe was had a simple flu which the miko had insisted that for his well being, they stay at the village until he recovered but unfortunately the hanyou had been far tto stubborn so as they left the village and Inuyasha started sneezing with complaints, Kagome had become so mad that she was near insane from the hanyou's stubborness. Sighing she brought herself around the bush where Inuyasha stood, unfortunately the hanyou therefore had not sensed her so as the miko appeared in front of him with his hakama open as he digested the liquid onto the ground, Kagome did what any other school girl who travelled 500 years in the past with a hanyou; she firstly stared, then secondly allowed her face to become red and then thirdly screamed and ran away muttering apologies the whole time. Inuyasha did what any other hanyou would do, he stared dumbfounded at the miko as she ran off but suddenly smirked at her reaction for when he got back, the miko for once was extremely silent.

'Maybe revealing certain appendages to the wench might become more valuable, perhaps it was lucky that I got the darn flu.' pondered Inuyasha as the rest of the group stared oddly at the two. Poor Kagome perhaps it was better to be guilty then to apologize…perhaps.

To Be Continued!

LOL well I hope that brought some humour into your lives because mine will soon be as dull as hell! LOL and hell isn't really that dull but lets just say it's 3 more days of my holidays left over here in Australia (referring to those foreigners of course!)

Oh and I give a big shout out to all of my reviewers especially you my dearest tomodachi, BOAT!!!

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /^.^\"


	4. Chapter 4

**Random Inuyasha Moments**

Hello my friends! How are you all going and yes it has been quite a while since I updated on this particular fanfiction but hey my hands have been tied, I hope you enjoy this humorous chapter in dedication to Easter!

Please feel free to review or say anything to me, it is most and highly appreciated!

ENJOY!!!

**Inuyasha Abbreviations**

Kitsune – Fox Child

Miko – Priestess

**Chapter 4 – Happy Easter!...Surely Not!**

The trees lulled softly to the children's laughter as the miko chased them in hot pursuit, her body heaving in tire.

He was clueless, what had possessed the miko to give those two this sugar-filled substance called chocolate? Didn't she know what sugar-filled foods did to children especially kitsune?

He figured not since she now chased the two children who carried her large, yellow sack which was filled with sugary goods.

Once again he found himself wondering over her strange behaviour. Apparently the 'chocolate eggs' and 'bunnies' were part of some foreign celebration, but how had he not heard of it?

He had studied every foreign area and their language but 'Germany' which is apparently where the 'Easter Bunny' came from? The miko was a mythical mystery but her scent was too precious for blood-shed, besides, he enjoyed the bickering between himself and her, or between her and his half-brother, the outcomes were always humorous and well-served no matter how annoying of a voice she could have.

Kagome had told him that easter was a joyful celebration to give children the wonders of a sweet substance called chocolate and when presenting the children with the gift, the following words of 'Happy Easter' was to be said.

But alas, this is where his dilemma of confusion comes in. 'What,' he asks, 'what is so happy about it?', 'psycho children who are energetic over large amounts of sugar?', The caretakers of those children being carried through the job of watching such energetic children whilst they ran about without a care in the world?', 'receiving large headaches from watching and listening to such children scream in their glee?'.

Happy Easter?...Surely Not!

To Be Continued.

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo

Well I hope you enjoyed that ramble about how easter is not as joyful for the parents as the children. LOL, although as a child I think when I fell asleep and slept longer than usual my parents were happy. Oh the wonderful substance called chocolate! LOL, :P So I hope you guys got a good laugh and I warn you all! Be careful to how much chocolate you intake and give away over Easter because it might just give you a headache! :P

Ja ne!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Inuyasha Moments**

Hello all young and old, prepare for this chapter that I behold!

Please enjoy every part of it,

Oh here is my beloved story called sensual predicaments!

**Chapter 5 – Sensual Predicaments**

She sat amongst the blossom trees of the Inuyasha forest, her hair blowing with the wind, her eyes downcast and focused upon the novel she lovingly held in her hands, each word she read adding more ideas into her head.

_'and down, down, down she fell, time seemed to stand still as the once large girl shrank, poor Alice, being lost was not something she enjoyed...'_

On how Kagome loved the reinvented edition of her favourite childhood story, Alice in Wonderland, whom the main character Alice had only just met Cheshire except unlike the original edition, Cheshire the cat was no longer the beloved round feline and instead a tall and stunningly handsome magician who was born with cat ears upon the curves of his head.

As the wind pushed yet more strands of hair upon her face, the miko hastily lifted her head from the beloved novel and reached inside the yellow pack that sat beside her before pulling out a thick, black band, now if she could only stop her book from flailing around as she tied her hair. Reaching her knee from the ground, she swiftly placed it atop her novel as she tied her hair into a loose bun, preferring to have it bunched and not in a loosened pony tail that would still sway strands of hair onto her face. Reaching for her novel yet again, she felt a familiar aura approach from behind, feeling his passive eyes studying her form she shivered involuntarily before finally grasping her beloved book and once again relaxing underneath the shadows of the blossom trees.

As his shadow mixed with those of the tree branches Kagome sighed, perhaps the indulgence of _'Alice In Wonderland - Reinvented' _ would have to wait, it seemed a particular youkai wished of something from her.

"Good afternoon Sesshoumaru, to what reason do I have you decide to accompany myself on this relaxing day?" she asked gently, her novel held tight against her chest.

The atmosphere remained silent as did the voice of Sesshoumaru, until Kagome felt his hand reach down and grasp the book she was once reading where she sat.

"Tell me miko, what information does reading material such as this contain?" he finally said after carefully studying the cover of the enchanting book.

"In truth it contains no information but a story of magic and where entering a strange world love can be found, yet it ends up being just a dream for a poor girl called Alice who fell in love with a hanyou called Cheshire." explained Kagome, her eyes saddened at how the ending of the beautiful novel she loved was, she had read the book many times, this was her forty-fifth by estimation.

"It seems you have read the ending so why read it again if you know of what will happen?" he asked, his eyes never hinting any emotion, just like Cheshire's.

"Because despite already knowing of what comes next, re-reading it creates a better understanding and influence upon one's self. It was how I learned to let go of certain grudges against many." she answered, her eyes never connecting with his until she heard the crunching of earth.

Looking upwards, gold connected with blue, Sesshoumaru's right hand now lying gently across the miko's left cheek which turned red from the sudden physical interaction.

"Just be glad that you too Kagome are not Alice." he ended before his lips descended upon hers, her arms flailing behind her and as he pushed forward, she moved backwards until her body now lay flat against the cool earthy ground, Sesshoumaru above her, his mouth moving with hers in a sensual reality.

As their mouths parted, both smiled at the tensity and lust which surrounded them, indeed she was lucky that it was not a dream nor a sensual predicament.

To Be Continued.

LOL, well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter gratefully inspired by Reenigrl's image from deviant through this link: .com/art/Eat-me-105514658, and Gwen Stefani's song "What you waiting for?"

I think this has to be one of my better written chapters. Please review because the comments help me to acknowledge how much I have either improved or remained in my passion for writing.

Arigatou tomodachi!

Jazu chan xoxo /'.'\


End file.
